


[Podfic] Drabble: Fandom

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDrabble: Fandomby Lanna MichaelsAuthor's summary:Or: To strive, to seek, to find, and to yield occasionally to the urge to be very meta.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Drabble: Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Fandom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222965) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcglojl978ijvq4/Fandom.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:17 | 1.28 MB


End file.
